


hold me (like I'm more than a friend)

by cyjchillmyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Insecurity, Jealousy, Jinyoung is soft, M/M, jackson gives him space, jinyoung overthinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: Jackson caught the shirt with ease, holding it as he stood up like Jinyoung. "Babe, Jinyoungie, you have to talk to me. We're on a schedule.""Then, we'll be professionals." Jinyoung stepped away from Jackson who only stepped forward.------Jinyoung had a plan to share a room with Jackson whilst in Jeju for their schedule only it didn't work out that way





	hold me (like I'm more than a friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii okay so I was meant to finish Chapter 3 of MAFS before I went on holiday but I didn't because I had a lil bit of a writer's block soo please enjoy this oneshot I've been sitting on! I do hope to get the chapter of MAFS soon so please wait? Messagee on twitter with the same @ if you ever wanna talk :)
> 
> Title from All I Ask by Adele

"You were meant to win with me," Jinyoung pouted as he stood in the doorway of the room where Jackson and Yugyeom were staying in.

They had arrived in their holiday house for the shooting of the Working Eat Holiday. There were three rooms, two with double beds and one with a bed on the floor. The last member would have to sleep on the sofa. As usual, the seven decided to split the rooms through the fair game of rock, paper, scissors. This was all predicted by Jackson and Jinyoung a couple of nights prior. Only Jackson didn't stick to their plan.

°°°

"The house has three bedrooms apparently," Jinyoung informed Jackson as he placed a bookmark in his book.

Jackson had just walked into his apartment. He had a couple of schedules in China that he had to finish before the week shooting in Jeju. He had cleared a day so they could plan their food truck at the JYP building but he still had to complete one schedule after that. His week was long and tiresome but Jinyoung had promised to spend the day he landed with him so they could rest. Jackson had been looking forward to crashing in his bed with Jinyoung in his arms. Though now, it seems, Jinyoung had other plans.

Jackson left his suitcase in the hallway, placing his travel bag on top of it. He shuffled over to the sofa where Jinyoung had been sitting cross-legged. Jackson kneeled on the edge of the sofa first, ignoring Jinyoung's curious gaze. He flopped over the seats, draping his front over Jinyoung's lap.

"Hello, Jinyoungie, I'm good. The flight was okay, the food was some weird custard. My schedules went well. Everyone over there says hi back," Jackson mumbled into Jinyoung's right thigh. He pecked at the thigh before moving his head to rest on its left side so he could see Jinyoung.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, his hand falling to Jackson's hair where he ran his way through it. "Hi, Sseunie."

"That's better," Jackson smiled up at Jinyoung who smiled back and Jackson swore his heart did 4027 backflips.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes again, his fingers scratching the older's head slightly. "Did you sleep on the flight?"

"A little, yeah." Jackson shifted around on Jinyoung's lap. He shuffled downwards slightly, letting his head fall in the cradle that was Jinyoung's crossed legs. He rested on his back with his legs bent at the knees. Jackson took Jinyoung's left hand and played with it as he noticed Jinyoung relax back into the sofa.

"Good," Jinyoung stated. "That means we can focus on Jeju."

"Three rooms?"

"Yeah, three rooms, all for two people each."

"Where's the last person going to sleep?"

"On the sofa in the living room."

"Right, that makes sense. So, how did you even find this out? We're meant to know nothing."

"Technically, I  _ don’t _ know anything." Jinyoung smiled cheekily down at Jackson.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing. I was just in the canteen at the JYP building with my headphones in, sitting near our managers. It's not my fault they talk loud." Jinyoung shrugged innocently.

"No, but it is your fault for intentionally not playing any music," Jackson raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's predictability that only he and a selected few could pick up on.

"I may or may not have done that." Jinyoung giggled, practically giving himself away.

"You're such a nuisance at times. I don't know how people haven't seen past the  _ first love _ look." Jackson rolled his eyes and tugged at Jinyoung's hand, pulling the younger's arm over his stomach. He continued to play with Jinyoung's fingers, slipping a ring from his own hand onto the younger.

"You're so mean." Jinyoung playfully dug his elbow into Jackson's stomach without actually hurting the older - and because he loved the feeling of Jackson's hard torso which he would deny if anyone asked. "The point is that we know the room situation and we know how everyone is going to split it.

"We don't know how we're going to split it," Jackson commented, admiring how the silver and glints of the diamonds from his ring looked against Jinyoung's perfectly beige skin. The chunky big ring looked beautiful sitting on the younger's ring finger in Jackson's objective opinion.

"Yeah, we do. Rock, paper, scissors. It's so predictable," Jinyoung informed Jackson who looked up at the younger. "Chances are that you and Yugyeom are going to lose."

"Hey, I'm not  _ that _ bad!" Jackson dropped Jinyoung's hand for his left to hold while his right hand reached up to pinch Jinyoung's cheek.

"I love you but you are  _ that _ bad," Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and wore a straight face as Jackson continued to pinch his cheek, shaking his hand slightly just for the hell of it.

"Am not," Jackson pouted, playing with Jinyoung's cheek more.

"Stop it!" Jinyoung took his hand out of Jackson's hand to swat the older's away as Jackson let out a loud laugh. His cheek was bright red, irritated from Jackson who grabbed Jinyoung's hand that was trying to knock him away. Jinyoung let Jackson hold his hand, resting their hands above their other intertwined pair on Jackson's chest.

"So, what's the point of telling me all this?" Jackson asked once he calmed down from his cackling.

"Because I was going to suggest that we work against the others so we can share a room." Jinyoung had a light blush on his ears and Jackson squealed.

"You missed me that much?" Jackson teased the younger further.

"You're not even going to be travelling with us because you have one last schedule the day before we leave," Jinyoung pouted at the Chinese man on his lap.

"Jinyoungie, we'll still be together through it all. Besides, there's going to be cameras everywhere," Jackson pointed out carefully as he watched the younger pout more.

It wasn't that he didn't want to share a room with Jinyoung. If anything, Jackson had always been illogically jealous of Jinyoung being cuddly and close with the other members. Jackson knew Jinyoung was like a koala when he slept, cuddling into anything that made warmed him up. So, of course, Jackson wanted to share a room with him. He wanted Jinyoung to cuddle into him. The only problem was that Jackson knew that this wasn't  _ technically _ a holiday. They were being recorded most of the time and they couldn't risk anything.

"That's not fair," Jinyoung was acting like the stubborn baby he was. His little pout made Jackson's chest bloomed with adoration. "We won't spend time together. You know they're going to separate us on every task."

Jackson sighed. Jinyoung had a point. Lately, it felt like the staff were purposely separating the two at every schedule they had. Which the two didn't understand as they've been dating for nearly three years now. Why were the staff splitting them now and not then? Still, Jackson didn't want to risk it. But he did want to be with Jinyoung, even if they had to restrict themselves a little. He didn't like seeing Jinyoung make up schemes just to spend time with his boyfriend. It wasn't fair. To either of them.

"Go on, then," Jackson nodded at Jinyoung. "What's your plan?"

"Really?" Jinyoung gaped at Jackson, shocked that the older was actually considering the risk.

"Yeah." Jackson let out a small chuckle at how Jinyoung's dark eyes twinkled with joy, crinkling at their sides.

"Okay, so, as we know everyone is probably going to choose rock, paper, scissors. But I was thinking that we can rig it so either I lose with you instead of Yugyeom losing with you -"

"Why do you keep thinking Yugyeom is going to lose?"

"It's Yugyeom and anyway, either we both win or we both lose. Thing is we have to be playing at the round of the game. We have to win or lose the same round."

"And how are we going to do that? That game is all down to luck," Jackson tutted as he went back to playing with both of Jinyoung's hands now.

"Well, that's what we need to plan," Jinyoung began, his eyes lighting with their usual mischief and impish behaviour.

"JIAER!" A loud voice screamed from the apartment's entrance. "I BROUGHT PIZZA!"

"I thought it was just you and me today?" Jinyoung pouted down at the older.

"I thought it was," Jackson replied. He debated standing up to see who it is but found Jinyoung's lap too comfortable. He grabbed Jinyoung's hands by their wrists and covered his face with the younger's palms. Jackson whined like a child, "I don't want to deal with anyone."

"JACKSON! I see your luggage. Where are - oh, hi Jinyoung."

"Hi, Mark hyung."

"What's wrong with him?" Mark nodded at Jackson who still had his face covered by Jinyoung's hands. Mark made his way into the living room and placed the pizza box on the coffee table. "Did I interrupt you guys getting jiggy?" Mark said the last word in English, making Jinyoung confused.

"Ji-gy? Jiggy?" Jinyoung repeated slowly, trying to get the pronunciation right.

"Yeah, it means getting your freak on," Mark continued in English with a massive smirk growing on his face.

Jackson was going to hurt his beloved brother. Jinyoung wasn't meant to know of this, nothing about these meanings that referenced old songs. Jackson removed Jinyoung's hands and looked at Mark who had seated himself on the armchair adjacent to them.

Jackson groaned, "Mark, I love you but please shut up."

"What? I'm just teaching Jinyoung some new English phrases." Mark had an evil glint in his eyes.

"What do they mean?" Jinyoung asked in Korean.

Jackson shot up from his comfortable position. He covered Jinyoung's ears, pulling the younger's head against his chest. Jackson, then, glared at Mark and spoke in English. "You dare tell him that and I'll call your mother and tell her what you've been doing."

"And what is that, Wang Jiaer? What is it that I've been doing?" Mark was practically gleaming while Jackson was wondering if everyone in his life were little shits. Jackson didn't even have much on Mark, nothing his parents wouldn't care about at least.

"What does it mean?" Jinyoung had pulled Jackson's hands off his ears. He still had Jackson pulling him into his chest as the older's arms rested around his shoulders.

"It means having sex," Mark informed Jinyoung with a cackle as he reached for a pizza slice.

Jackson looked down at Jinyoung who had widened his eyes and his ears were burning red. Jackson moved his right arm from Jinyoung's shoulders to his waist and his left hand cupped the younger's head to his chest again. The younger buried his face into Jackson's chest with no hesitation this time, stretching his right arm around Jackson's torso.

"Stop acting like he's so innocent," Mark told Jackson in Chinese gently. "He's six months younger, not six months old."

"I'll protect him from everything," Jackson declared back in Chinese, his limbs tightening around Jinyoung.

"Cute," Mark said sarcastically through a mouthful of pizza alongside an eye roll. He spoke in Korean again, directing the conversation to the couple. "Anyway, mind if I chill here for a bit?"

"Why?" Jinyoung asked, his head popping out of Jackson's chest so he could sit up. That didn't stop them from being all over each other though. Jackson kept his right arm around Jinyoung's waist while his left hand fiddled with Jinyoung's own left hand. Their legs overlapped and Jinyoung leaned slightly on Jackson's chest.

"Youngjae came over." Mark picked up a second slice. "You thought he was loud normally. Well, let me tell you guys that you have not heard how loud he  _ really _ is."

"So, you're using my apartment as an escape?"

"You're dating a genius, Jinyoung, I swear. I've never met anyone on his level."

"How dare you. You come to my house, eat in my living room and you disrespect me like this! I'll have you know-" Jackson's dramatic monologue was cut short by Jinyoung covering his mouth. Jackson debated licking the younger's palm to make his hand move. But he didn't need to since Jinyoung moved it anyway.

"Do you want to help us, hyung?" Jinyoung asked the older who paused from his chewing, looking lost.

"With...?"

"Jeju."

"What about Jeju?"

"I know something you don't."

"Jiaer, what's he on? Did you give him one of your weird protein shakes?" Mark looked at Jinyoung weirdly.

"He eavesdropped and found out that there are only three rooms, meaning we're going to have double up. He wants to rig it." Jackson explained his boyfriend's intentions. His gaze landed back to the ring on Jinyoung's left hand, shining brightly.

"When you say it like that, it sounds boring," Jinyoung pouted, sitting cross-legged again as he reached for a pizza slice.

"How are you going to rig it?" Mark asked, moving onto his third slice.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Jackson answered for Jinyoung who had his mouth full. Jinyoung nodded, pointing at Jackson.

"That game is purely up to chance."

"Not when you always win," Jinyoung pointed out.

"I don't  _ always _ win," Mark muttered although the couple saw the little smugness in his eyes.

"Yes, you do," Jackson complained. His right arm wrapped around Jinyoung's skin waist even more. He wrapped Jinyoung in his arms with Jinyoung's left arm squashed against himself.

"Anyway, do you want to help? We're thinking of rigging it so we can indirectly choose who share our rooms with." Jinyoung freed his left arm and laid it over Jackson's, stroking his forearm absentmindedly.

"So, you two lovebirds can share a room? And what, we put Youngjae and Jaebeom together? And then I share with the younger two who are already sharing their last brain cell?" Mark was eating his fourth slice. At this rate, there wouldn't be any left or Jackson. Not that he'd really mind since it was the best food to have before he slept. 

"Or, we can stick Yugyeom on the sofa and put you and Bam in a room?" Jinyoung grabbed a new slice.

He took a bite before holding up to Jackson's mouth. Jackson shook his head no but Jinyoung didn't listen. He made the pizza touch Jackson's lips, holding it there until Jackson opened his mouth and took a bite. Jinyoung smiled, satisfied that Jackson was eating the pizza before taking a second bite. Jackson shook his head at Jinyoung with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"God, you two are more disgusting than Jaebeom and Youngjae." Mark stood up, walking freely into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Hyung, grab me some mango juice!" Jinyoung shouted so Mark could hear him. He held his half-eaten pizza slice up for Jackson to eat.

"Babe, I rather not." Jackson grabbed Jinyoung's wrist so he could move the slice back to his mouth.

"I would rather you do." Jinyoung twisted his hand again, aiming for Jackson's mouth.

Jackson held tighter onto Jinyoung's wrist, pushing the slice towards Jinyoung's mouth. He used the arm around the younger's waist to hold down his free right arm. Jackson's left leg crossed over Jinyoung's folded ones, holding them down so the vocalist squirmed less.

"Sseun-ah," Jinyoung protested, moving his head away from the slice every time Jackson brought it near. "Can you just eat?" Jinyoung freed his arm and used it to grab Jackson's waist. He pushed forward, trying to pin down the older to the sofa. Their legs became tangled as they tried to pin the other down to feed them the pizza slice.

"Oh gosh, are you two wrestling to feed each other?"

The couple turned their heads to look at Mark who was holding a Coke can and a glass of mango juice.

"We would never," Jinyoung said at the same time Jackson said, "So?"

"You guys are going to end up breaking the sofa at this rate," Mark sighed, seemingly done with them. He placed the mango juice on the table and proceeded to sip from his can. "Answer me this and then you guys can back to aggressively looking after each other?"

"It's not aggressive," Jinyoung frowned at Mark although he did loosen his grip on Jackson. He sat up, finishing the pizza slice before helping Jackson sit back up.

"How exactly are you planning to do this?"

"Well, Jinyoung said that we just need to make sure the pairings lose or win at the same round. So, if you and Bam win the first round and everyone else loses, that's one pairing done. Then, Jinyoungie and I win the second round and Youngjae and Jaebeom hyung win the last round," Jackson explained while Jinyoung sipped his juice.

"Exactly that. We've just got to make sure everyone plays the right hand," Jinyoung shrugged as he leaned back into the sofa. Jackson subtlely noticed Jinyoung's hand fiddling with the ring Jackson had left there. The vocalist was twisting it absentmindedly as he waited for Mark to give his opinion.

"Okay, we could do that." Mark was nodding and Jackson could tell the American was thinking of something more. Jackson would surely found out later.

"I knew it would work!" Jinyoung cheered with a smug grin.

Jackson laughed at Jinyoung's smugness before tackling the younger to lie on the sofa. Jinyoung let out a few amused huffs as he settled in his new position. Jackson rested his chin on Jinyoung's chest, just watching his boyfriend in awe with a smile dancing on his lips. His arms hugged the younger's waist and his legs bracketed Jinyoung's thighs. Jinyoung ruffled Jackson's hair before looping his arm around Jackson's shoulders.

"God, you guys are sickening," Mark complained as he grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on.

"It's called love, Tuan." Jackson bit out, feigning annoyance as he shifted his head to rest on Jinyoung's chest.

"Oh, so you're not newly engaged? 'Cause I've been meaning to compliment your ring, Jinyoung." Mark found a channel finally and focused on the show.

Jinyoung flushed bright red and Jackson just found him cute. The younger's right hand went to hold his left hand that had the ring on, trapping Jackson against his chest. Jackson smiled at the sight of his shy boyfriend and pecked Jinyoung's chest. He was looking at Jinyoung trying to hide in the couch when he replied to Mark. "I've got a better ring planned for that."

> °°°

"I thought we decided to lose together," Jackson answered Jinyoung's original question, not even looking up from his suitcase.

Jinyoung's pout merged into an annoyed expression.

"I'll give you guys some space," Yugyeom spoke hesitantly from where he sat on his side of the floor mattress. He tiptoed past Jinyoung and his scurrying footsteps could be heard throughout the whole house.

"We didn't decide to lose. When would we have even decided that?!" Jinyoung was beyond annoyed. He had acted like everything was fine, smiling his way through until the cameras left like the professional he was. But he was annoyed and a bit hurt. Sure, this game wasn't one that you could predict but they even had Mark in on their plan.

"Listen, Jinyoung," Jackson started only to be cut off by Jinyoung.

"You wanted to lose. You didn't want to share a room with me. Too risky, right?" Jinyoung muttered lowly, his voice bitter and cold.

Jackson sighed, dropping the towel he was holding back into his suitcase. He stood up and went towards Jinyoung. He reached for Jinyoung, wanting to hold the younger, but Jinyoung flinched. The younger moved away from the older's outstretched hand. Jackson frowned, reaching for Jinyoung again.

"No," Jinyoung seethed out. He turned around and walked away from Jackson. He left Jackson standing in the doorway, hurt and worried.

Jinyoung walked back to his room with Youngjae. Unlike Jinyoung, Youngjae had stayed in the room to unpack some of his things. Jinyoung walked into the room and laid on the bed, face into the pillow.

"Are you okay, hyung? Do you want me to call Jaebeommie hyung or Jackson hyung?" Youngjae asked with an eyebrow raised as he sat on the foot of the bed, momentarily forgetting his suitcase.

"No and no," Jinyoung mumbled.

"Why? What happened?" Youngjae fretted, his eyebrows furrowing in worry as he rested a hand on the back of Jinyoung's shin.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you want a hug?"

"Please," Jinyoung rolled over and stretched his arms for Youngjae.

Youngjae smiled sympathetically at Jinyoung before crawling onto the bed with open arms. He let Jinyoung sulk in his arms, the older was grateful to his younger friend. They stayed like that for a while. Youngjae was stroking Jinyoung's back soothingly and the older was close to falling asleep.

"What happened here?" Jaebeom asked as he opened the door and entered the room.

"Not telling you," Jinyoung informed the older who sat at the foot of the bed. He buried his head back into Youngjae's chest, enjoying the warmth.

"Well, can I have my boyfriend back?" Jaebeom asked, sharing a worried look with Youngjae who shook his head in response to the look.

"Fine, I suppose so," Jinyoung released Youngjae from his arms and stretched his body like a cat on the bed. "I need to have a shower before I sleep anyway."

"You can't nap," Jaebeom informed the younger as he reached to Youngjae crawl to him. "The food truck is going to arrive soon and you're on decoration team, remember? I'll be going shopping with Mark, Jackson and Yugyeom."

"That's today?" Youngjae asked as he settled himself on Jaebeom's lap, wrapping the older's arms around his waist.

"Yes," Jaebeom answered, leaning his head on Youngjae's shoulder. "You have to be there, Nyoung. I don't know what happened between you and Jackson but you both need to put it aside right now. You guys were perfectly fine when we split into teams so you two need to fix it or remember to act professionally."

"How do you know it was with Jackson?" Jinyoung ignored everything else Jaebeom said.

"That's why you're sulking?" Youngjae asked, eyes wide. "Did you guys fight? Is that why Yugyeom said he was hiding in Mark hyung's and Bam's room until dinner?"

"Yugyeom is so dramatic," Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He laid his suitcase flat on the floor and unzipped it. "Nothing happened between me and Jackson."

"You might want to tell him that because he's been strangely quiet," Jaebeom told the younger.

"I'm not talking to him." Jinyoung picked up his shower bag, a towel and some pyjamas. He zipped his suitcase up again. He paid no attention to the curious mixed with worry looks the couple gave him as he walked over to the bathroom.

Jinyoung locked the door and turned on the shower. Maybe, after a nice and relaxing shower, Jinyoung could calmly talk to Jackson again. Maybe.

Jinyoung wasn't really mad. Okay, he was but that wasn't the top emotion right now. If anything, he was hurt. Hurt that Jackson acted like they had a different plan when he  _ knows _ that they didn't change anything. Hurt that it seemed Jackson didn't really care about the fact he lied to Jinyoung saying the plan changed. Hurt that Jackson didn't want to share a room with him.

Jinyoung was well aware of the risks that came with them sharing a room but Jinyoung didn't care anymore. He'd stopped caring a long time ago. It wasn't like he was being subtle anymore. He would be more touchy and play the fan service card way more often than he had ever. If only Jackson had noticed. Then, the older would have figured out how Jinyoung is feeling. Jinyoung had tried to say it but he has never been good with opening up, explaining his feelings and stating his insecurities. He can't help it if he feels like Jackson is drifting away from him. It's not his fault that he wants to grasp whatever time they had together with all his strength. It was just because he missed Jackson. He missed just sitting in the same room with each other, Jackson would sort out emails for Team Wang and Jinyoung would catch up on his reading. Or they would sit at the dining table, their dinner going cold as they worked their way through their own songs.

Jinyoung missed Jackson's company. Did Jackson not miss his?

Jinyoung let out a big sigh, his lips pouting as he took the bottle of shampoo. He poured some in his hands, automatically noting that he brought the one Jackson loved because it made Jinyoung's hair really soft. Not that it mattered anymore.

Jinyoung bit his lip, teeth digging in sharply to distract himself from crying. There was no reason to cry. It was only his boyfriend lying to him, not caring that he lied, not realising that Jinyoung missed him, and Jinyoung wondering if his boyfriend was becoming distant.

Tears made their way out of the corners of his eyes and Jinyoung decided to tell everyone that he got shampoo in his eyes.

°°°

Jackson was anything but quiet.

"I pissed him off, hyung. Why did I listen to you?" Jackson paced the living room where Jaebeom sat eating a banana. "Can you stop eating? There are big things happening right now in my life! My boyfriend is mad at  _ me _ because you didn't want Youngjae to be with any of the others and I felt the same about Jinyoung because we're both irrationally jealous of our own bandmates that are like our brothers. Why did you I let you convince me? Why? Why? Why am I even here? I should have gone after him. I know he's going to bottle it all up, pretend that everything's fine when it really isn't and then he's going to just lose his shit and I don't want him to lose his shit."

Jackson paused to take a breath. Jaebeom opened his mouth to say something but Jackson had already started again.

"You know what's it been like for us recently. With all the staff? And then I've been picking up my schedules in China again. Plus, there's Team Wang. I know he misses me and that's why he wanted to share the room and I miss him too. I really do. I wanted to share the room with him, hyung. I let him convince me the other day. I was so going to do it but then you came over to me and was all  _ Sseun-ah, help me out _ and I was like  _ sure, hyung, anything for you _ because I'm nice. I'm really nice to you and this is how you repay me? By making my boyfriend mad at me? For making  _ your best friend _ mad at me? What kind of bro code do you work with? Is there a manual to Lim Jaebeom's bro code? Because I think I need it. What am I going to, hyung? We're stuck here and there are cameras everywhere and I just want him to be happy."

"Are you done?" Jaebeom asked, placing his banana peel on the table.

"I don't know!" Jackson sighed exasperatedly. He moved to sit next to the older on the sofa. Jaebeom slung an arm around Jackson as the Chinese man leaned his head onto the Korean's broad shoulders.

"It'll be okay. I'll go to talk to him since we have some free time. Try and see him after me but before we have to shoot again. Otherwise, you won't be able to see him until night now," Jaebeom told the younger calmly. "We have to go shopping and he's going to stay home with Bam and Jae."

Jackson was sad. Jinyoung had never refused his touch behind the cameras. Nor has the younger ever flinched. That's what hurt and scared Jackson the most.

"He flinched when I reached out for him, hyung. He's really hurt by me," Jackson whispered carefully to avoid the tears he could feel building up.

"It's Jinyoung. You guys will be okay, you two are meant for each other."

"Being made for each other doesn't mean we  _ can _ be together. What if this is just the first big fight of many? We've never ever reached this point of distress between us, ever. What if he finally gets an acting role next time and I'm the one who can't handle being apart all the time? What if the company makes us separate even more on cameras? What if-?"

"You can't keep thinking about what if, Sseun-ah. You're not meant to know what's going to happen next. You're just meant to have the person you love with you." Jaebeom turned slightly so he could hug the younger fully. "Now, I'm going to go talk to him. Give it 10 or so minutes and then go to their room, okay?"

Jackson nodded as Jaebeom stood. "Yeah, okay."

Jackson watched the older walk down the hall and up the stairs to Jinyoung's and Youngjae's room. Jackson placed his head into his hands with a soft groan of frustration.

Should he have ignored Jaebeom and just went with the risk of sharing a room? Jaebeom had a fair point by saying that even if they did manage to succeed in their plan, the staff would have told them to redo it and there was no way that the two could have rigged the game twice. Instead, one night where Jaebeom and Mark had come to visit Jackson, it was suggested that the older three could decide the best way to spilt up the group. Jaebeom had already been told by the staff about the house in advance due to his leader rights - Jinyoung would deem this unfair. The older three decided that the two maknaes shouldn't be together since they'd get too excited. Mark voted to take BamBam into the room he would win. Which led Jaebeom and Jackson to decide who would take Yugyeom and where their respective significant other would go. Mark was actually the one who decided for them. He suggested that Jackson share with Yugyeom and that Youngjae and Jinyoung shared, leaving Jaebeom on the couch. Jaebeom had agreed, saying it was the best plan possible. He had even mentioned how both of them liked to cuddle in their sleep so this way they could cuddle each other and both Jackson and Jaebeom could be reassured by this. Plus, with the way the staff has been separating the two at every possible moment, Jackson felt like this was a safer choice than the one he had let Jinyoung convince him into.

Now, though, he wished he could say fuck everything and just hug Jinyoung. Never once has Jinyoung moved away from Jackson, not like that.

With a heavy sigh, Jackson peeked through his fingers to look at the clock. It had been five minutes since Jaebeom left. Maybe Jackson should go now?

Jackson removed his hands and stood up. He moved to exit the living room only to find Jaebeom and Youngjae walking down the hallway, hand in hand.

"He's gone to shower so be there when he gets out," Jaebeom nodded at Jackson. Jaebeom barely saw the younger nod back before he had fled down the hall and into the room.

Jackson locked the door behind him. He leaned against it and let out a deep breath, scanning the room. Jinyoung's suitcase was still zipped up and standing by, what Jackson presumed was his side of the bed. Youngjae had already opened his suitcase, lined out his shoes and stuck his laptop on charge. The bathroom door was closed and Jackson couldn't hear water running. Jinyoung was done with his shower. Jackson moved to sit on Jinyoung's side of the bed, adjusting the suitcase to lie flat where he opened it. He knew Jinyoung normally slept with something that smelled like Jackson if the older wasn't with him and he knew that Jinyoung didn't pack any of his spare hoodies or anything like that this time. Jackson took off his hoodie and the tee underneath. He didn't know which one Jinyoung would prefer since the tee shirt was easier to hold whereas the jacket could be worn. He folded both up, placing them neatly inside Jinyoung's packed suitcase. Just as he was zipping it back up, Jinyoung exited the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

Jackson looked up to see Jinyoung fresh out the shower. He wore checkered trousers and a dark tee shirt with long sleeves. The younger was shivering slightly - he had always been easily cold - and his hair was still wet, dripping onto the towel around his shoulders.

"You're going to catch a cold like that." Jackson moved before Jinyoung could stop him. Call him clingy but he needed to touch Jinyoung as soon as possible. The rapper reached up, hands grabbing the towel and placing it over his head.

"What -? Sseun-ah, stop," Jinyoung protested, weakly stepping back.

"Just let me dry your hair. I don't want you to get sick." Jackson focused on his hands rubbing the towel over the wet hair and getting it as dry as possible. "There. I'm done now." Jackson removed the towel and watched Jinyoung carefully. The vocalist kept his head down, stepping away from Jackson and towards his bed. Jackson frowned at his behaviour but still went to hang up the towel so it could dry.

"You didn't answer my question." Jinyoung sounded so tired and defeated that Jackson just wanted to curl under piles of duvets and hug the younger to sleep.

"I was just putting something away." Jackson went to sit next to Jinyoung on the floor, keeping a tiny distance between them.

Jinyoung had unzipped his suitcase and was staring at the hoodie and tee blankly. "Why would you put them in here? Don't you have your own suitcase?"

"It's for you. I know you don't like sleeping -"

"If you know what I like and don't like, then you know I despise liars." Jinyoung sounded harsh but Jackson could hear the pain under those words.

"I lied for your own good. I lied because Jaebeom hyung said it would be better to."

"It definitely turned out for the better." Jinyoung finally looked at Jackson, shooting daggers his way.

But Jackson only saw the redness and puffiness in his eyes. He grabbed Jinyoung's face, inspecting his beautiful eyes with concern. Jinyoung had been crying and it was all Jackson's fault. "How long were you crying for?"

Jinyoung squirmed, trying to push Jackson's hands away. "I have not been crying."

"I'm so sorry, boo," Jackson whispered, feeling his heartbreak at the sight of Jinyoung crying because of him. He leaned forward kissing the middle of Jinyoung's eyebrows gently before resting his forehead against Jinyoung's. He closed his eyes, unable to look at the bloodshot eyes he caused.

"If you were sorry, you'd tell me why you lied."

"Jaebeom hyung didn't want Youngjae to be with any other members and I didn't want you with any of the others. But we couldn't pair together because Jaebeom hyung and Mark hyung knew the staff would make us separate and we couldn't rig it twice. So, we decided to put you two together since you both like to cuddle when sleeping."

"And you decided to lie to me and not tell me any of this?" Jinyoung pulled away, picking up Jackson's shirt and throwing it at him. "You're unbelievable. I don't want to talk to you."

Jackson caught the shirt with ease, holding it as he stood up like Jinyoung. "Babe, Jinyoungie, you have to talk to me. We're on a schedule."

"Then, we'll be professionals." Jinyoung stepped away from Jackson who only stepped forward.

"What?"

"We'll act fine. I won't be mad, on camera only. Off camera, I am very mad at you." Jinyoung stood still, folding his arms over his chest and he glared at a pouting Jackson.

"You want to act fine? Act like -"

"Like we're friends. This is what started all of this, right?" Jinyoung stepped forward, crowding into Jackson's space. "You can leave now."

"What? Jinyoungie, no, I'm not leaving." Jackson stepped forward, reaching to wrap his arms around Jinyoung. Jinyoung pushed him away, glaring through his red eyes.

"Put on your shirt and go shopping. That's the schedule and that's what we're sticking to, Jackson."

_ Jackson _ . Jinyoung called him Jackson, not Sseunie, not Sseun-ah, not Jacky but  _ Jackson _ . Jackson had really fucked up this time. But even he knew when to back down.

"Okay, fine. We'll do that. I'll do whatever you want me to do, Jinyoungie." Jackson put his shirt back on and reached out to cup Jinyoung's face once more. He stroked the younger's soft cheeks and said everything he wanted to with his eyes.  _ I love you, I'm sorry _ .

Jinyoung merely closed the eyes that Jackson knew were brimming with tears. "Just go, Jackson," Jinyoung whispered hoarsely, pushing at Jackson's stomach. 

Jackson left a lingering kiss on Jinyoung's forehead before he stepped back and exited the room. He leaned against the shut door, wondering if Jinyoung was going to cry again or not. When he only heard some shuffling and a suitcase zip, Jackson ventured to his room. He grabbed his coat and went to join the shopping team.

°°°

When Jackson shut the door behind him, Jinyoung bit his lip harshly to keep in the tears and sobs that burned at his insides. He pathetically crawled to his suitcase, grabbing Jackson's hoodie and squeezed it against his face. He inhaled deeply, finding something soothing in the smell of designer perfume and firewood. He hated how he pushed Jackson away but he couldn't bring himself to be near the older. He zipped up his suitcase, unbothered to unpack. He went to curl up on the bed, hugging Jackson's hoodie. A few measly tears made their way out but Jinyoung completed some breathing exercises to calm down.

He understood the change in plans and why it made sense for his hyungs to do that. What he didn't understand is why Jackson didn't tell him that. He would have been a bit petty but he would have agreed in the end. He wasn't stupid, he knew what was too risky. It was why he was shocked that his boyfriend even agreed in the first place - or when Jinyoung _ thought _ Jackson had agreed.

Jinyoung closed his eyes, letting his mind run and tire out his body.

Did Youngjae even know? Was he even aware that the whole arrangement was rigged? Did Jaebeom tell Youngjae or not? Because Jinyoung thinks he should have. But if Youngjae knew, then did that make his only angel of a maknae a betrayer?

A knock on the door attempted to pull Jinyoung out of bed. The vocalist ignored it as he pulled the hood over his face.

"Jinyoungie hyung?" Youngjae's sweet voice rang out in the room. Youngjae entered the room, pattering his way to the bed where he sat beside Jinyoung. The younger rubbed soft circles on the older's back as he leaned over Jinyoung's back to tug at Jackson's hoodie. Jinyoung gripped the jacket tighter, keeping it against himself. "Hyung, what's wrong?"

"Did you know?" Jinyoung had to ask and he was sure Youngjae would understand what he was referring to.

"I only knew that Beommie was going to sleep on the coach. I didn't know everything else was rigged until after." He was being honest, Jinyoung knew that Youngjae would never lie to him.

Jinyoung hummed in acknowledgement as he removed Jackson's hoodie. He peered over it look at Youngjae who looking at him with concerned eyes. Jinyoung was letting his maknaes think they needed to look after him and that was not good. He was their closest hyung. Jinyoung faked a smile, stretched a hand up and ruffled Youngjae's hair, laughing at the sounds of protest.

"Come on, let's paint." He sat up and stretched his body, trying to shake the heaviness that sat on his chest with no Jackson around

"Good because I think BamBam had commandeered the whole thing." Youngjae followed Jinyoung's movements and climbed out of the bed, close behind the older.

"Well, he does have the best art skills out of all of us," Jinyoung considered as he looked at the hoodie in his hands, contemplating whether to put it on or not.

"Hyung, are you cold? Is that why you got that hoodie?" Youngjae asked innocently as he peered over the older's shoulder to assess the jacket.

"Yeah, I'm cold," He mumbled back, quickly shrugging the dark cotton on and he instantly felt the lingering warmth of Jackson. He tried not to feel the way his heart twisted.

The two vocalists went to join the Thai rapper in the living room where they had a white paper banner already laid out.

"Hyung, you took forever!" BamBam complained as he looked up from sharpening his pencil. "I thought you were going to ditch us."

"As if I trust you with the banner," Jinyoung teased with a soft grin. He's grateful for his maknaes, they always seem to lighten his mood easily.

"I am offended!" BamBam gasped with a hand to his chest. "Youngjae hyung, do you hear this ridiculous man?"

"What do you mean ridiculous man? I'm your hyung, you brat!" Jinyoung rushed forward to tackled BamBam to the floor while Youngjae giggled loudly.

"Okay, okay! Now we've got to start the banner otherwise the others will be back and then we won't have any time." BamBam squirmed under Jinyoung who tried not to stiffen at the mention of  _ the others _ .

"He's right, hyung. Let's start this so we can just hang out later." 

Jinyoung gave BamBam one last pinch to his side before he let the Thai rapper go. "Come on, then."

The three sat in a line in front of the banner and once they decided on a name, they started painting. They worked in silence for most of it with the occasional quick light-hearted conversations. That was until BamBam decided to speak up.

"So, Jinyoungie hyung, what happened between you and Jacks hyung?"

Youngjae smacked the younger's head upside. "You idiot!"

"What?" BamBam squawked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I want to know!"

"Youngjae, he can ask, it's fine. Jackson lied to me and then said it was nothing big." Jinyoung avoided their eyes and continued to paint the red strokes.

"He lied to you? Wow, that's not good." BamBam kissed his teeth in disappointment. "Shows that every man is really trash. They all lie."

"Well, not every man," Youngjae commented.

"We get it, Youngjae. Jaebeom hyung is a great guy who worships you!" BamBam exclaimed sarcastically before he nudged Jinyoung. "Get a load of this guy."

Jinyoung laughed loudly and felt himself lose some tension. He could always rely on his maknaes to cheer him up.

"Yah, you wish you had a guy like Jaebeom hyung!" Youngjae pushed the rapper over.

BamBam gasped as his hands flew up to grasp at nothing. "I think I see God!"

"I didn't push you that hard!" Youngjae cackled with a few smacks to BamBam's legs.

"Should have."

"Jinyoungie hyung, not you too!" BamBam called out, hands tugging on Jinyoung's hoodie.

"As I've heard Mark hyung say to his video games, die, bitch," Jinyoung repeated the English words Mark always said when he played Overwatch which caused the younger two to tear up with laughter with Jinyoung joining them.

The three was spread out on the floor beside their finished banner laughing their guts out when the other members returned.

"Yah, I should have stayed with them!" Yugyeom whined as he shuffled into the kitchen with the bags.

"Is that the banner?" Jaebeom asked as he stood over the recovering three to look at the banner. "It's good."

"It better be," BamBam scoffed which got him a warning glare. "I mean, we worked hard on it, hyung."

"Yeah, really hard that you were pissing yourselves with laughter," Mark commented from the kitchen with Yugyeom watching BamBam over the eldest.

"Who pissed themselves?" Jackson came in last with heavy bags in both hands. Jinyoung sobered up from his amusements quickly and unconsciously pulled his sleeves over his hands.

"BamBam," Jaebeom declared and nodded at Jinyoung to follow him.

Jinyoung got up wordlessly and left the members laughing at a sputtering BamBam to follow Jaebeom to his bedroom. Jaebeom walked in and immediately started pacing in front of the bed, leaving Jinyoung to shut the door behind them.

"You were meant to sort it out with Jackson. Not talking to him is not sorting it out. We're on a schedule, Jinyoung, you have to think of the whole group right now."

"I am! I'm not talking to him  _ unless _ we're on a camera or doing something explicitly for the schedule." Jinyoung shook his head as he corrected Jaebeom. "It's not like he did anything major. He just listened to his hyungs."

Jaebeom stopped pacing to look at Jinyoung who, despite his sardonic words, had his sleeves over his hands and had his arms crossed over him like a little kid who doesn't want to leave his mum. The corner of his lips trickled down and his eyes looked up at Jaebeom as if he wanted to believe that his big brother didn't have anything to do with this whole mess.

"Jinyoungie," Jaebeom sighed out and pulled Jinyoung in for a hug. He tucked the younger into his chest, arms tight around his shoulders as he spoke. "I told him not to room with you for the group. We both know we have to be careful with this kind of stuff. The way he went about it was purely him. He probably thought it was better like this."

"He's stupid," Jinyoung mumbled out as he finally hugged Jaebeom back, enjoying the warmth his brother gave him.

"So are you."

"Am not."

"You are. You said you're going to act normal for the cameras, yeah? Let's see how you do when we record dinner now."

"Wait, we're recording dinner?"

"Yes. And we have to do a vlive after."

"Can I pretend to be sick?" 

"No."

Jinyoung pulled away from the hug to pout at Jaebeom. He opened his mouth to declare his protests when Jaebeom cut him off.

"Don't you dare complain, Youngjae told me that he was going to offer to stick by your side throughout the whole thing. That means you're getting  _ my _ cuddle rights."

"You don't deserve them," Jinyoung sassed Jaebeom and turned on his heel, exiting the room. He pulled the hoodie back over his hands before he realised he did so thus he rolled the sleeves up. Even if fans didn't know his small anxious habits well, the members surely did. He went back to the rest of the group, trying his best to act professionally.

°°°

Jackson watched Jinyoung and Jaebeom walk down the hall and his eyes were fixed on how his hoodie sleeves were pulled over Jinyoung's hands. He knew his boyfriend was all types of anxious, nervous and worried. All because of him. Jackson felt his stomach churn guiltily.

He sat down at the table, watching how Mark started to cook and everyone slowly gather in the kitchen. He tried not to focus on Jinyoung coming back in with Jaebeom close behind but he couldn't stop himself.

Just as he was about to analyse his boyfriend's eyes to determine whether or not he cried again, BamBam poked his chest with a pen.

"Bammie?" Jackson blinked at the Thai boy who simply sat down opposite him with a sheet of paper and a pen on the table in front of them.

"Want to play?" BamBam gestured to the equipment and Jackson instantly recognised the old game. He didn't know if it had a legitimate name but he used to play it all the time with BamBam with they were trainees.

"Sure." He gave the younger a small smile and welcomed the distraction from Jinyoung who had sat next to BamBam.

°°°

It was their last night in Jeju and Jackson thought he had finally made it up to Jinyoung. He gave him space when he wanted it and attention when he wanted it. He has been at his beck and call all weekend and upped his level of  _ whipped _ so bad that he was practically worshipping the younger. Which he kind of did already. However, right now in some random club that they all decided to go to in winter, it looked like Jackson hasn't made it up to Jinyoung. 

The younger was at the bar, grabbing a drink - non-alcoholic since he was an extreme lightweight - and  _ laughing _ with some guy next to him. Jackson felt himself boil as he watched his boyfriend talk to a stranger. A stranger that wasn't subtly checking out  _ his _ boyfriend. The guy turned in his seat on the barstool, his legs widening just enough to be suggestive towards Jinyoung. Which Jinyoung understood as he glanced down at his lap unsubtly. Did Jackson hurt Jinyoung that much that he was ready to move on in seconds? They hadn't even broken up yet for Jinyoung to be moving on!

"Jacks, breathe," Mark said somewhere next to him. "He's not going to do anything."

Jackson didn't look away from Jinyoung but he gritted out a response. "He's fucking flirting with some stranger in front of me."

"He's not flirting," Jaebeom added in. He leaned across the booth table so Mark and Jackson could hear him clearer over the music. "Look at him, his face. Does he look comfortable?"

Jackson looked at Jinyoung. His body was tensed, his back straight and his feet flat on the floor. His arms rested on the small counter, holding his drink with both hands. The jacket he had been wearing was discarded in the booth that they started at. Jinyoung's amazing arms were on show as he walked around in a thin white tee shirt. Under the right light, you could see his abs slightly. The ripped leather pants he was wearing left nothing hidden. His ass was curved beautifully and Jackson just wanted his hands to touch, his mouth to suck and his dick in. He was standing, resting his weight against the counter. He was talking, laughing and smiling along with the stranger. But his eyes shifted around, not really focusing fully on the guy. And his eye whiskers weren't there. Jackson agreed with Jaebeom. Jinyoung didn't not look comfortable enough to be flirting.

"Then, why is he still there?"

"Because he's still mad so he won't sit with us and he won't dance with us." Jaebeom leaned back just in time for Youngjae's return from the bathroom. The young vocalist took his seat on Jaebeom's lap before pouring himself another shot from the bottle of tequila they had ordered. Jaebeom's arm instantly wrapped over Youngjae's waist, resting his hand on the younger's thigh.

"He's not going to flirt with that guy unless you give him a reason to, hyung," Youngjae added as he grabbed Jaebeom's hand from his thigh and intertwined their fingers.

"If he starts dancing with this motherfucker, I swear I'll -"

"Jackson,  _ breathe _ , he can handle himself." Mark took the beer bottle out of Jackson's hand, helping himself to it. "Look, Bams is going to him now."

The oldest three and Youngjae watched how BamBam came up to Jinyoung. Yugyeom appeared in their line of view just then.

"What we watching?"

"Jinyoung and Bam. Now move!" Mark quickly informed their maknae before pulling him to sit next to the oldest.

"Oh, Bam said he was going to see if hyung wanted to escape the guy."

The five had their eyes trained on the two by the bar. The Thai man rested a hand on Jinyoung's back, giving a dirty look to the stranger. He leaned close to Jinyoung, talking directly in his ear. Jinyoung nodded in response, saying something back that seemed to subdue the dirty looks BamBam was giving. But then Jackson shifted his eyes to the stranger. He was now checking out BamBam. He was  _ grinning  _ as he looked as BamBam's long legs, his sheer top and his plump lips. His gaze turned back to Jinyoung and he  _ smirked _ . He stared at Jinyoung's lips again. His eyes wandered over Jinyoung's defined arms, his peachy ass and his thick thighs. Their fellow bandmates were too caught up in their own conversation to notice the fact that this stranger was practically jerking off to just the sight of them. Jackson was seething. 

"How dare he. First, Jinyoung and now BamBam. This motherfucker. This  _ cunt _ . I'm going to kill him." Jackson stood up before the oldest two could grab him. He cracked his knuckles, rolled back his shoulders as he made his way over to the trio.

He was nearing them, hands already fisted and ready to throw punches. Then he heard Jinyoung's deep voice, calm and confident.

"BamBam, go back to the group."

Jackson passed BamBam and the older gave the younger a quick hug. He had to make sure his brother was okay before he killed a man.

Jackson was whispering in BamBam's ear, "You okay? I'll kill the guy if he said or did -"

"Hyung, I'm fine. He just kept making jokes and Jinyoung hyung seems more bored with him than anything. Though, he does looks like he's about to grope hyung any second now."

Jackson growled and BamBam let him go. When he finally got to Jinyoung, the vocalist was talking to the stranger again. Jackson slid an arm around the younger's waist protectively. He pulled Jinyoung to lean against him so he could place his head in the crook of his neck. Jackson gave Jinyoung's neck a light peck before glaring at the stranger. The stranger was staring back at Jackson, trying to guess whether he should fight for Jinyoung. He shouldn't. Only Jackson was allowed to fight for Park Jinyoung.

"Anyway, picking tangerines was fun but I suppose you have to do it in better weather." Jinyoung finished his point and grabbed his glass to take a sip.

The stranger was focusing on Jackson's glare when he replied to Jinyoung. "Yes, it's definitely better in the summer. If you come back, I'll take you."

This guy definitely had a death wish. Jackson tightened his arm around Jinyoung's waist as he started to nuzzle the side of Jinyoung's head. He kissed the shell of Jinyoung's left ear carefully. Jackson was annoyed at himself for not giving Jinyoung a visible hickie recently. He made a quick note to place one right in the middle of Jinyoung's throat as soon as possible.

"Oh, really? That's so kind of you, Dongwoo." Jinyoung smiled at him, all teeth and slight eye crinkles. His actor smile. He can't fool Jackson.

The older let out a small snort with a soft smile on his lips. Jackson upped his game. He kissed Jinyoung's ear before moving to the soft skin behind it. He slowly made his way down to the top of his collarbone.

Jinyoung acted like nothing was happening while  _ Dongwoo _ starting give his own glares back.

"So, Dongwoo, what do you like to drink?"

He was flirting now. Maybe it was because Jackson was there. Maybe he was always going to end up flirting. Either way, Jackson couldn't hack it. His left arm came up to hug Jinyoung to his front. The rapper stuck his right hand under the white tee shirt.

"Scottish whiskey, neat." Dongwoo flashed a smile and Jackson rolled his eyes. He was trying too hard.

"I don't think I've ever tried it." Jinyoung acted coy. He stuck out his bottom lip as if he was in thought over the drink. Jackson curled his fingers slightly, purposely digging his nails into Jinyoung's stomach. Jinyoung only smiled more at Dongwoo.

"You can try from my cup." Dongwoo held his cup out and Jinyoung was going to take it from him. But then Dongwoo started to move the cup towards Jinyoung's mouth as if Jinyoung was going to take a sip from him like that. 

Jinyoung leaned away, not expecting Dongwoo to be aiming for his mouth. Jackson pulled Jinyoung close, flushed to his chest. His hand under Jinyoung's tee shirt gripped the soft skin tight, protecting the younger and to control his anger. His left arm came up to grab Dongwoo's shirt. He balled it up, holding Dongwoo far with his firm grip. The whiskey sloshed over the edges of the glass as Dongwoo stumbled back due to Jackson's grip.

Jackson was burning hot with anger. Who did this guy think he was? His first mistake was checking out Jinyoung. The second mistake was checking out BamBam. The third mistake was flirting back with Jinyoung. The fourth mistake, his worst mistake, was trying to touch Jinyoung to make him drink. This  _ Dongwoo _ had gone too far and Jackson was going to make him regret every nanosecond of his entire life.

"Don't you  _ dare _ try that again." Jackson shook Dongwoo with his single fist.

Dongwoo held up his hands in a pacifying manner. "Hey, dude, you're the one who's all up in his personal space."

Jackson growled loudly. He let go of Jinyoung to move him out of the way. He grabbed Dongwoo's shirt with his right fist, both twisting the material badly. He pushed Dongwoo back, slamming him back into the barstool. The cup dropped onto the floor and shattered. Jackson was vaguely aware of everyone backing away from them and his brothers' shouts.

"Jackson!" Jinyoung was calling him, trying to get him to stop. He grabbed the older's jacket collar in hopes of pulling Jackson back. Jackson merely shrugged him off as his peak strength came out.

Jackson was crowding Dongwoo's space. He was going to punch that small smirk off his face and bury it.

"He wants me too."

And that was all it took for Jackson to raise his fist. He punched Dongwoo's cheek, enjoying the sharp crack a bit too much. Dongwoo finally shut up and looked intimidated. As he should be.

He raised his fist again, wanting this fucker to pay. A hand enclosed his fist and pushed it back. He averted his murderous glare to the new person. Jaebeom was shaking his head, his eyes stern as he pushed Jackson's fist away. Jackson ignored the silent words Jaebeom was giving him to shove Dongwoo again. He heard Jaebeom sigh. He thought it was in defeat. He was wrong.

Yugyeom's taller body draped over Jackson's back, arms coming around to hug Jackson's raised ones down. Jackson struggled, still seeing red and that stupid smirk on Dongwoo's face from earlier. He tried to lunge forward when he shoved backwards.

Jinyoung stood in front of him. His dark eyes were swirling in fury and glistening slightly. Though, Jackson couldn't piece together why Jinyoung would be crying. The vocalist shoved Jackson backwards, moving away from Dongwoo.

"Yugyeom, you can go." Jinyoung waved the youngest away.

"Hyung, are you sure?" He sounded so scared and worried. Jackson hated himself for being the reason.

"Yes, go back and enjoy a drink with BamBam." Jinyoung smiled at him, trying to lessen the worries their maknae had.

Yugyeom obliged but the couple knew it wasn't what he wanted to do.

Jinyoung grabbed the back of Jackson's neck suddenly and Jackson had to hold back a yelp. He was still burning but seeing Jinyoung nearly cry brought his rage to a controllable level. Jinyoung steered the two of them out of the club. He let go of Jackson's neck with a hard shove before storming down the street.

"Jinyoung!" Jackson called as he ran after him.

What the fuck was happening? Why was Jinyoung flirting with that dirt of a human? Why was Jinyoung stopping Jackson in the middle of a fight? Why was Jinyoung about to cry when he  _ was _ fighting? Why was Jinyoung walking away from him? How did Jackson mess up now?

Jackson reached Jinyoung and he immediately grabbed the younger's hand, pulling him towards the port that was nearby.

"Jackson, no. I don't want to talk to you." Jinyoung tried to pull his hand out of Jackson's but the older kept a firm grip, making sure he wasn't hurting the younger.

"No, we're going to sit here and talk." Jackson found a line of rocks that protruded from the shore. It was barely lit by the lights of the port and right at the end, it was hard to see anything. It was covered in moss and Jinyoung knew it was made to be able to tell when the tide was high or low. Jackson seemed to want to make his way to the end of the rocks which made Jinyoung anxious as the older was drunk on anger and alcohol.

"Jackson, be careful," He called out as Jackson walked over the bumpy rocks.

"I'm fine. Just hurry up." Jackson sped up and Jinyoung felt his heart thud in case Jackson slipped.

"Sseun-ah, can you please let me lead?" Jinyoung walked carefully as he went to stand behind Jackson. His free hand rested on Jackson's left hip and he rested his chin on Jackson's shoulder.

"Fine." Jackson moved so Jinyoung was in front and his hands immediately latched on Jinyoung's waist. He followed Jinyoung's careful steps and felt his anger slowly subdue the longer he held Jinyoung.

When they reached the end, Jinyoung helped Jackson sit before taking his own seat next to the older. Jinyoung knew that Jackson was going to ask him a million questions with the biggest one being  _ why were you flirting with Dongwoo _ ? Honestly, Jinyoung wanted to piss Jackson off. He wanted to see how far he could go before Jackson got mad. He wanted to see if Jackson didn't mind being with him in public, didn't mind people knowing. He wanted to see if Jackson still wanted him and it was just because of the cameras and staff that he reduced his interactions with the younger. He could have told Jackson everything he had been feeling and had been worrying about right there.

Instead, Jinyoung said, "You know, I used to hate lighthouses when I was younger." His eyes were fixed on the lighthouse on the curve of shore opposite them. It was tall and the light kept spinning around, illuminating the couple every other second. He continued, "I used to find its brightness annoying until I realised that people actually needed it to survive. Without it, they could become shipwrecked and drown."

Jackson sighed before wrapping an arm around Jinyoung's shoulders. The vocalist immediately leaned into Jackson, resting his head on Jackson's right shoulder. Jinyoung brought his knees up, hugging his folded legs to his chest as he nuzzled the broad shoulder slightly. Jackson curled his arm around him tighter, falling from his shoulders to hold his waist.

"I'm sorry for punching that guy."

"No, you're not." Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

"You're right, I'm not." Jackson drummed his fingers against Jinyoung's thigh. "I  _ am _ sorry that it upset you though."

"That didn't upset me. Obviously, you shouldn't have punched him because that's just a stupid thing to do."

"You didn't hear what he said." Jackson gritted his teeth and his body tensed. The hand on Jinyoung's thigh curled into a fist.

Jinyoung grabbed the fist with his left hand and forced it to uncurl. Jackson intertwined their fingers instinctively before he leaned his head on Jinyoung's.

"It doesn't matter what he said. You can't go about punching someone. What if someone recorded it or took a picture? What if it gets leaked and then the media gets out of hand? You can't do stuff like this, no matter the reason."

"Then, why were you tearing up? If you weren't worried about me getting beat or something like that. What annoyed you to make you cry?"

"I wasn't annoyed. I was frustrated." Jinyoung closed his eyes, he didn't want to answer the next question he knew Jackson was going to ask. But he knew he had to so he answered before Jackson asked. "I was frustrated because I don't understand how you're fine with punching guys for flirting with your boyfriend but you're not fine with sharing a bed with me."

"You were flirting too."

"I was only flirting because you were there!" Jinyoung should have known that Jackson would have been fixated on the fact Jinyoung had flirted.

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would you even flirt?!" Jackson tensed up again. He turned his body so he was facing Jinyoung.

The younger had lifted his head at Jackson's harsh movements and was confused at why the older was mad now.

"You shouldn't have been flirting with him! If you were upset about us not sharing a room, that's fine. We could have talked about it. No one goes and  _ flirts _ with a stranger in front of their boyfriend!" Jackson's voice was rising in volume and it made Jinyoung annoyed.

"We did try to talk! You're the one who lied to me and acted like it was nothing!"

"I have been trying to make it up to you all weekend! I've given you space and time. I never did anything to intentionally hurt you! Whereas you flirted with someone else! Because, what? You were mad at me?" Jackson pulled away from Jinyoung and his anger was visible to even a blind man.

"I only flirted with Dongwoo because I wanted to see if it really was just because of the staff that you didn't want to share a room with me!" Jinyoung had finally said - or rather yelled - what had been weighing him down all weekend. He didn't know if Jackson lied to not share a room with him because of the staff or because he didn't want the younger anymore. Jinyoung tried to blink back tears and he moved away from Jackson.

"What?" Jackson's voice was low, careful. Everything it wasn't merely seconds ago. "Jinyoungie, of course, it was because of the staff. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. I would have shared a room with you."

"Would you have? Even now, you only got handsy in the club because Dongwoo was there." Jinyoung spoke gloomily as he picked at a rip in his leather pants.

"I was giving you space! You've been ignoring me and I've been trying to make it up to you! Even if you didn't talk to me, it didn't mean I wasn't looking at you. You always have my attention." Jackson reached for Jinyoung, his arms wrapping around the younger to pull him to Jackson's warm chest. "Just because we're not talking or we have to pretend we're just friends, it doesn't mean I don't see you. You're all I see, all I focus on. Jinyoung, you're everything to me."

Jinyoung felt his tears drop at Jackson's words. He turned inwards, burying his face in Jackson's chest as he cried softly. His own arms pulled at Jackson's leather jacket, gripping it tightly as he tried to hide in it. Jackson cooed soothingly as he lifted Jinyoung onto his lap, hugging the younger.

"I'm sorry," Jinyoung mumbled within his tears.

"You don't need to be sorry. It's hard for us, acting like we're just friends when we were not. I don't blame you and you don't have to apologise. Except for maybe the flirting but that doesn't matter."

Jinyoung let out a few wet chuckles at that and Jackson brought a hand up to Jinyoung's cheek, wiping the tears away. Jinyoung lifted his head up to see Jackson staring at him with such softness that Jinyoung hated himself for thinking Jackson didn't care for him.

Jackson waited until Jinyoung's tears reduced before speaking, "I didn't know you were feeling like that."

"I wasn't, at first. I just missed spending time with you as a couple. I just ended up overthinking everything and I thought you were only wanted to be friends again."

"I could _ never _ be just friends with you, Park Jinyoung. You own my heart." To emphasise his point, Jackson held Jinyoung's palm against his chest so the younger could feel the rapid beating. "This is all because of you." Jackson brought his lips to Jinyoung's forehead, letting his lips linger. Jinyoung closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of  _ Jackson _ .

"I'm still sorry," Jinyoung whispered after some silence in which Jackson's lips stayed planted to his forehead.

"I told you, you don't need to be." Jackson moved his face to look into Jinyoung's eyes. His arm around Jinyoung's waist tightened as his left hand came up to grab Jinyoung's chin. 

Jinyoung was holding onto his jacket until he let go to slide his hands towards Jackson's face, cupping it and stroking the soft skin with his thumbs. Jinyoung didn't shy away from the deep emotions he felt and knew that Jackson would be able to read them in his brown eyes. "I should have just talked to you from the beginning. It would have been better."

"Maybe but you needed the space." Jackson stroked Jinyoung's jaw with his thumb.

"You gave too much space," Jinyoung pouted and his cheeks puffed out slightly.

"Maybe but at least, we made up." Jackson wrapped both arms around Jinyoung and leaned back, flat on the rock. He pulled Jinyoung down with him too so Jinyoung was lying on his front.

"This is so unsafe." Jinyoung fidgeted, aiming to move and stand up.

"If you move like that, then yeah, it is unsafe." Jackson pulled him back down so they were face to face.

Jinyoung freed his arms from being trapped between the chests and went to hold Jackson's head, fingers twirling the short locks. He leaned down, resting his forehead on Jackson's forehead and the rapper tightened his arms so Jinyoung was even closer.

"I think I left my jacket in the club," Jinyoung mentioned.

"One of the others will bring it back."

"I'm cold though." Jinyoung huffed out his cheeks in a pout.

Jackson lifted his chin up, capturing Jinyoung's lips. Jinyoung immediately melted into the kiss, his fingers curling over the dark locks of hair. Their lips moved soft and slow against each other as they kept the kiss simple. Lips slid and locked against each other, moving delicately.

"Was that meant to warm me up?" Jinyoung teased when they broke away for air.

"Did it work?" Jackson teased back, a grin playing on his lips.

Jinyoung shook his head as he giggled and Jackson felt his chest lighten the more Jinyoung smiled and laughed.

"Here." Jackson removed his arms to lift up the sides of his jacket. "Put your arms in here."

Jinyoung raised a sceptical eyebrow but still moved his arms to hug Jackson's lower chest, snuggling under the jacket. He rested his chin on the flat surface between Jackson's pectoral muscles. "What about when we finally decide to head back?"

"We'll deal with that then."

"When is then?"

Jackson huffed out a loud sigh as he cupped Jinyoung's head and placed it flat on his chest. He kept one arm around his boyfriend's waist while the other stroked his temple softly. He loved how easy it was for them to go back to their old bickering. It made his chest lighter and he felt like he could breathe again. He had no idea how he survived this weekend without Jinyoung's eye wrinkles and melodic giggle that Yugyeom always made fun of. He struggled to get through the past few days and he hoped he never had to go any day without Jinyoung by his side again. He recalled an old conversation that made him smile.

Jackson Wang was going to get Jinyoung the best ring out there.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you guys didn't get mark's references, you a baby
> 
> Thank you for reading 💛


End file.
